Don't be the good guy
by The-supreme-ruler-of-the-world
Summary: Tutor Sasuke student Naruto, Sasuke's a possessive jerk, Naruto just trying to help his friend Sakura. (Naruto x Sasuke)
1. Chapter 1 Seriously Not My Fault

Chapter One

Naruto was scared. Seriously god dam scared.

He thought since his over possessive neighbor went to another school he would be fine. Like Naruto seriously hadn't done anything wrong he was totally innocent, like he shouldn't have to worry about these things he wasn't even in a relationship it was ridiculous.

Then why do you feel so guilty? said a voice in the back of his mind, "shut up" he muttered to himself.

He wasn't guilty just because his raven haired neighbor told him not to have any relationships while he was being tutored, because Naruto didn't need 'distractions'. That didn't mean Naruto had to listen to Sasuke.

The boy might be tall and mature and attractive enough to get multiple offers from sexy older woman, but he was pretty much the same age as Naruto.

Naruto was old enough to make his own decisions about who he dated if Sasuke could have relationships so could Naruto "Yeah telling yourself that" shush Naruto told the voice. Well I'm sure talking to myself like a child is great sign of maturity Naruto told himself, and sanity.

Anyway despite popular belief and rumors he was not actually back in a relationship with his ex girlfriend Sakura. They were close friends and that was all. She had called him up late at night a week ago begging for Naruto to help her Naruto remembered what happened clearly in his mind.

Flashback

'Ring.. ring.. ring...' Naruto awoke at the noise groggily reaching towards his phone.

"Hello Sakura why are you calling me this late?" "Naruto it's Sasori I b-broke up with him like a week ago when he cheated on me. He won't leave me alone he's been leaving d-dead things in front of my door and- I think he's been taking photos of me, I went to the police but Sasori's parents a-are on the force" she sobbed hysterically "The police they won't help m-me" she sniffled a little bit "Sakura are you okay do you want me to come over?"

Naruto was careful to keep his voice calm "yeah-h b-but I don't want too cause you any problems will it be all right with your dad?" she spoke still crying but sounding guilty "Look don't worry bout a thing i'll be right over keep yourself safe, make sure to stay away from him" Naruto said a quick goodbye and hung up.

The blonde knew Sakura wasn't the type to be upset over nothing she was strong willed, smart and aiming to be a lawyer, but her parents were busy business people so they were rarely home so Sakura was for the most part alone. Which was probably why she ended up in relationships with 'bad boys' because she was lonely by herself.

So he quickly told his father Jiraiya a brief exploitation chucking a little when he found him in a compromising position with his partner Tsunade. Jiraiya seemed more annoyed then embarrassed however Tsunade had a slight blush on her cheeks. lucky her clothes were on but Naruto had no idea that Tsunade was so flexible.

Naruto headed right over, despite it being 1.00am on a school night and it being a half an hour drive. Soon enough he arrived finding a dead crow on the doorstep its insides splayed across the doormat. The blonde cleaned it up figuring it was better that he did rather than leaving Sakura to clean up the mess.

It stunk so much Naruto wasn't sure he could ever eat food again, except ramen he was always hungry for ramen.

He then rang the doorbell and when Sakura opened the door after carefully looking through the peephole first, Naruto saw that she looked even worse than what she had sounded like on the phone. her pink hair was a mess her eyes were an angry red and her skin was sickly pale and she looked as if she had lost a bit of weight.

"Hey it's gonna be ok" Naruto said pulling Sakura into a hug. "I swear when I get my hands on that douchebag he is gonna wish he was never born!" Naruto was pissed how dare anyone treat another person like that.

Sakura sniffled and pulled out of the hug to grab a tissue, muttering about having no milk to make tea and apologizing about the mess. Naruto guided her now shaking form towards the couch and sat her down telling her to take deep breaths and to try calm down.

After a few minutes Sakura turned towards Naruto "I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend." She spoke clearly and confidently but Naruto was sure that he heard her wrong

"Huh?"

"You heard me I mean maybe if Sasori knows I'm in a relationship he will leave me alone" Sakura looked at him with puppy dog eyes "That is a horrible idea! stalkers don't just go away when you get in relationship, pretend or otherwise. their not nice and convenient like that"Naruto exclaimed.

"But-t you have a black belt in judo so maybe he will get all intimidated and go away" Sakura looked at him with those pleading puppy dog eyes "Nuh-ah this is like the time you convinced me that Iruka wouldn't notice if we skipped class for one lesson, to see a lame boy band concert, I had detention for a month. Or that time where you promised you would distract kakashi when i released all the toads from bio class into his car but I ended up collecting the toads, cleaning his car and being his slave for three weeks."

Sakura pouted "That doesn't prove that this plan will fail" she wined "YES IT DOES!" Naruto spoke raising his voice "I't proves that you have absolutely terrible horrible ideas that always backfire in my face!"

Naruto was absolutely not pretending to be Sakura's boyfriend, it would not happen. "Won't you pleaseeee do this one little favor for me?" Sakura fluttered her eyelashes "you're my friend aren't you?" She stared into Naruto's eyes with a somehow innocent yet threatening look "I'll treat you to that ramen restaurant you like"

Naruto sighed "Fine but would like to point out that that is both emotional blackmail and bribery which is totally morally corrupt" Sakura squealed in delight at her victory.

Oh well thought Naruto he may have given in but at least he would get ramen out of it.

So that's what happened, and really considering it was fake Sasuke should totally understand if Naruto explained it to him.

So why was Naruto so nervous as he stared down at the text on his phone "Dobe, meet me in your room straight after school, when you asked if I would tutor you the agreement was no relationships, that you would focus wholly on your studies. Naughty students will be punished"

Naruto felt that given Sasuke's cold demeanor and his scary older brother Itachi's connections that it was entirely possible that he could be murdered, or sold into slavery, or even torchered? maybe Sasuke would take all the ramen away? then life would really be over. The blonde knew logically he should not draw conclusions but he damn well had every right to speculate like Sasuke could be pretty scary.

Of course that scariness could be extremely helpful if Sasuke was helping him like that time the mailman kept looking at Naruto's arse all the time and how Sasuke had frightened him away, come to think of it Naruto hadn't seen the man since strangely enough.

Or that time when he dogs at Kiba's dog Akamaru while he went away and couldn't get the puppy to behave while he was walking it he even got bit , the raven haired boy glared at the dog tell it whimpered and exposed it belly Sasuke then accompanied Naruto on the walk to ensure that the dog would behave.

Despite Sasuke being an annoying bastard maybe he was an ok guy? like he protected Naruto and stuff?

Sighing as the part of his brain wanting to run away gave in Naruto continued to trudge towards his house, little did he know what he would find waiting there.


	2. Chapter2 I love yo like I love no other

Sasuke was in Neji's class it was normally quieter than his own, nibbled on his lunch, the food tasted like Sawdust in his mouth, the raven haired boy wasn't hungry, he was just eating so his older brother Itachi, didn't hassle him about it again. Something about not forgetting to take care of himself. While eating his eyes roamed over his textbook he was studying for the science test that was two weeks away, multitasking was easy after all, he was an Uchiha. He refused to fail at anything.

Sighing as he realized he'd already looked over the material he needed to three times already he put down the textbook, and turned towards Neji and some other people who were sitting nearby tuning into their conversation, Neji was his friend after all and he should put some effort in. There were two girls having some frivolous unnecessary conversation while Neji sat there looking just as as broad as Sasuke felt. some girls he vaguely recognized were gossiping intently, and Neji was probably only putting up with it because he wanted to 'go somewhere' with one of them later.

"So you know that chick Sakura, from the normal high school who is going out with Sasori from class b here, like obviously he's way hotter than her, I don't know why he's going out with her" said the brunette to the rest of the group "like don't you think so Neji, Sasuke" the brunette said fluttering her eyelashes "hm" Sasuke replied to the shallow girl. Neji just sat there looking unimpressed.

Jealousy Sasuke thought to himself was such an unflattering trait, Sasuke was sure he had heard the name Sakura from somewhere though, but he couldn't quite remember where. "Yeah like she goes to a public school so she is probably like poor and stuff and she would alway come after school to wait for Sasori here" the other girl, who resembled a blonde barbie replied back twirling her hair as she did so. Sasuke knew that Naruto went to the local public school perhaps he knew Sakura, and that's where he had heard the name.

"Well they like broke up, she was probably two timing him with her ex or something, rumor has it that she's like with her ex now" the brunette smiled in delight as she shared the news, she was indeed a gossiper, one of those people who like talking about everyone else behind their backs. Even her own friends.

"shut up, really who?" the blonde said leaning forward onto her desk eagerly awaiting the news  
"This guy called- wait was his name again it started with an n i think... wait i remember it was Naruto" the brunette replied

"That is like such a weird name" said the blonde

"yeah it has to be pretty uncommon" said the brunette the girls moved on to gossiping about how gorgeous Sasori was and whether Sasori would be available now.

Sasuke took a minute to process that information, his Naruto, the clueless adorable blonde had a girlfriend? when Sasuke had specifically told him not to? Sasuke knew that Naruto had dated a girl before but he'd been young enough that it was quite platonic, and it had ended before Sasuke had a chance to stop it anyway.

Sasuke felt a raging fire building inside of him. Sasuke would admit he had ulterior motives to why he was tutoring Naruto. Sasuke was planning to seduce Naruto but was doing it slowly in order to not frighten the blonde off, and now the stupid dobe had gone and ruined Sasuke's plan furious he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone furiously texting he typed the words

"Dobe, meet me in your room straight after school, when you asked if I would tutor you the agreement was no relationships, that you would focus wholly on your studies. Naughty students will be punished"

Satisfied that he would be able to punish the blonde and that Naruto would still be his, Sasuke made eye contact towards Neji letting him know with a movement of his head that he was leaving the room, Neji nodded.

Sasuke headed towards his class,along the way fantasizing about how to punish Naruto, oh so many ways to play with him, such fun Sasuke would have with his student, he wasn't going to let this Sakura have his blonde.

3 hours later

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the desk in Naruto's room naruto was late, and Sasuke was debating on whether to increase his punishment for Naruto, after all tardiness would not be tolerated. Sasuke expected the very best from his student. He knew Naruto would eventually realize that he had to come to Sasuke, he spent enough time around the blonde to know how his brain worked and easily predict his actions and reactions in situations. Occasionally the blonde would surprise him though.

Naruto's Guardians weren't home and Sasuke's anger had cooled down, Sasuke was left with his imagination to entertain him but he was restless waiting oh so patiently for Naruto.

Sasuke had no idea when his fascination with the blonde had started at first he found the loud mouthed neighbor to be annoying, wishing he didn't have to put up with him. but gradually over time the raven haired boy had found himself watching Naruto, amused by his antics, he developed a possessiveness over the blonde he wanted to protect him, which was rather difficult considering Naruto had a knack for getting himself in bad situations.

Eventually after many attempts to convince himself otherwise he realized, that he was indeed in love with Naruto, he loved watching those excitable blue eyes, as the blonde talked about a game or a book, he loved the way Naruto was so kind, and generous (although people would take advantage of it so it could be frustrating) he always was trying to help others. He loved the way the blonde would pout and get red in the face when Sasuke teased him, it was utterly adorable. He loved how brave Naruto was, prepared to face danger to help his friends and even strangers.

So Sasuke loved Naruto and he would lose him to no other, especially not this Sakura girl because Sasuke was sure he could Naruto happy, he knew he could protect the blonde and be there for him, not that naruto couldn't protect himself, he was after all the bravest person Sasuke knows, but to protect him from the people that would try manipulate the trusting boy. After all that was Sasuke's job.

Sasuke would do anything for the blonde, anything. it should scare him how serious he was about that statement but it was entirely true. It was a fact that he was not afraid of.

Sasuke hoped that one day Naruto would love him too, but even if he didn't, if sasuke's plan failed Sasuke would always be there for him, no matter how much it hurt. No matter how much it tore him apart inside. Sasuke wasn't going to give up without trying however. He was Sasuke Uchiha after all.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he heard the front door downstairs open slowly. Sasuke mentally prepared himself, wiping emotion off his face. he did have to punish naruto after all and he needed to look serious as he did it it was all part of his plan after all, sasuke heard loud footsteps thumping up the stairs, he waited Naruto's bedroom door opened to reveal a flushed, guilty looking Naruto.

Naruto begun to speak "look Sasuke i can explain you see my free-" "shush no excuses" sasuke said cutting of the blonde. Sasuke shifted from his chair standing up and taking a step towards his student "now what am i going to do with you? You have been such a naughty boy disobeying your teacher" sasuke was doing his best to make his face look stern he was a little angry with Naruto but he would never let his emotions get so out of control that he would hurt his student. It was a game of sorts that Naruto wasn't aware he was playing. A game that would be stopped if naruto truly wanted it to.

"I think it's time for you to be punished," and Sasuke reached for the blonde locking his lips with his student, holding the warm blonde in his embrace thrusting his tongue farther into the blondes mouth. Naruto was reluctant at first but then he moaned beneath his tutor ,melting against sasuke's firm hold. it was perfect better than sasuke had ever imagined it, and he had imagined kissing and various other things to the blonde for a long time.

As the kiss continued Sasuke noticed that both him and Naruto were now hard and for Sasuke it was a painful test of his self control. Holding the blonde had been better than he had ever imagined, Sasuke reluctantly ended this kiss pulling away from the blonde, Naruto whined in discontent eventually he had enjoyed what the had just done.

Sasuke wanted to be sure that Naruto was ready, not just caught up in the heat moment before Sasuke continued any further.

"Sasuke please" Naruto moaned at Sasuke. Naruto stepped on his toes reaching up and kissing Sasuke, it was a messy kiss neary missing Sasuke's mouth altogether and only briefly touching it but it was clear that the student wanted his tutor

Sasuke had not expected Naruto to be so eager for him, nor for him to behave so wantonly, at his limit he grabbed the blonde pushing him down onto the bed. pinning the blonde beneath him.  
"You better be sure, Na-ru-to" he said pronouncing each syllable in his student's name

"because you have been a bad, bad boy disobeying the rules and going off with some girl" he leaned in towards Naruto lifting his shirt up he laid kisses up from his stomach up towards the boy's nipples he licked one taking it into his mouth Naruto cried out in excitement, Sasuke cruelly removed his mouth and looked down at his student "she will never make you feel the way i can make you feel" Sasuke said possessively. Sasuke kissed Naruto capturing his mouth with his own his tongue stroking naruto's, when the kiss was finished they were both gasping for air.

Naruto opened his eyes that had been closed due to his embarrassment "I've never, never well i mean never done this before" Sasuke was not surprised about the feeling of satisfaction that gave him. "Really now" Sasuke replied "Now why then did you decided to get in a relationship with that, girl?" Sasuke knew that Naruto would always tell him the truth Naruto wasn't a liar he was always honest, that's just who he was, but sasuke was afraid of what he might hear from the blonde sweet pink lips.

"I was trying to tell you before time that it's fake, she's just a friend her ex Sasori is stalking her she thought it might help, you know cause i do judo and stuff" Sasuke was immediately relieved that his student wasn't serious with the girl, but also feeling anger that someone was using Naruto and possibly putting him in danger, Sasuke didn't know sasori that well but he'd seen him and there was something not quite right in his eyes, like he was lacking something that should be there.

"That is completely stupid you quit your club ages ago, you suck dobe, not to maintain its reckless to put yourself in danger like this" Sasuke replied, the blonde wouldn't be much use in a fight anyway, despite being very successful at judo Naruto had quit, something to do with not liking the instructor. It was reckless for him to get involved, he could get hurt.

" Hey i'm not that bad! i'm just out of practice. I told her it was stupid but like she convinced me into it, she was really shaken up, even if all it does is make her feel safer that will at least do some good" Naruto had a very determined look on his face. Sasuke realized he would not be able to get the blond to back out of the deal.

Sasuke sighed Naruto was to good, he was always helping people Sasuke selfishly wished the blonde would just pay attention to him, it would be easier that way.

"I know i'm not going to be able to change your mind Naruto but can you at least be careful, and promise me if the situation gets worse that you distance yourself from it, and let the girl get help elsewhere" Sasuke stared deeply into Naruto's eyes conveying to him how serious he was about it.

"Fine" Naruto pouted a little as he said it, by Sasuke was relieved, he wanted the blonde to be safe, more than anything.

Realizing that the moment was over and he should let Naruto go for now Sasuke moved of the blonde clearly there was no need to punish Naruto, Sasuke was disappointed with this he had been looking forwards to fucking the blonde making him come again, and again. He wanted Naruto to be withering beneath him unable to say anything because he was so lost in pleasure moaning for Sasuke. Needing him desperately.

Sasuke was happy Naruto looked disappointed that there time together was over, his face was was flushed and he looked utterly fuckable, Sasuke despite people thinking he was a 'cold bastard' actually had a very dirty mind. He would quite frequently think of Naruto and what he wanted to do to him at school, at dinner, at the shops and various other places. Sometimes it was difficult to hide the resulting situation.

Luckily for Sasuke he didn't have to deal with the awkward aftermath of what he had done to Naruto as his brother called him, about a small emergency and after quickly saying goodbye, Sasuke left, thinking in his head about what he planned to do next time. So many possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3 The Aftermath

Naruto was beyond confused. Like wayyyyy beyond.

He felt like he was floating on some cloud in some daze, and the real word was hundreds of feet below him.

Lying on his bed his lips were still pink and plump from being kissed, so thoroughly.

He had marks all over his chest.

Where Sasuke had licked and sucked and kissed like he was a very skilled artist, and Naruto's body was his canvas.

Naruto felt like a wreck. Emotionally, physically and mentally.

He and and Sasuke had just done all that stuff, like sexy time stuff, and he Naruto was blushing! Males didn't blush right?

But sure enough Naruto's face was red and hot.

Sasuke had done all those things, and Naruto had well liked it?

Begged for more even?

Then he been freak-en disappointed when Sasuke had just left him, not even explaining why he had done it.

Naruto just felt so unsatisfied he wanted more damn it, it had felt so amazing.

Naruto had wanted it, he had gotten hard.

Did that make him gay?

Or was he bi?

Or was it just because Sasuke had been so skilled with his tongue? Like technique was what made people enjoy that sort of stuff right?

Naruto had always thought he had only liked girls he'd dated them and everything?

But just thinking about Sasuke was making his heart flutter, he wasn't like in love or anything right?

To fall in love so quickly would be ridiculous.

Wait did Sasuke like him?

Is that why Sasuke had helped him all the time?, he wasn't some damsel in distress dam it!

Naruto punched his pillow in frustration, why was everything so damn hard?

Sighing to himself he decided to evaluate the situation later, he needed to go check up on Sakura, see how she was doing, and maybe ask her if something was seriously wrong with him because of recent events.

It was late and Tsunade and Jiyara still weren't home which was odd because the where normally on time, especially on this day of the week they had this thing about everyone sitting down as a family for dinner at least one day a week.

Naruto decided to leave a note on the table explaining that he was going to Sakura's house and he would probably be back soon. Hoping they wouldn't be annoyed about him missing dinner.

Naruto heading to his car keys jingling in his pocket as he walked.

He then headed to Sakura's house.

The drive was somewhat calming leaving him feeling far more relaxed than he was earlier.

He stepped out of the car , hearing a rustling in the bushes, tense given Sakura's situation with her ex, when a bird hopped out from the bushed he exhaled in relief, he hadn't even realized that he had been holding his breath.

He was still getting an odd kind of feeling like someone was watching him he shook the feeling off, it was probably just him being paranoid.

Of course you could hardly blame him for being worried in such a situation right?

Walking towards the house he let his tense muscles relaxed breathing in and out and slowly calming himself down completely.

Then suddenly he felt someone grabbed him from behind clutching him tightly.

Naruto tried to struggle to get free but they were holding him tightly already having the blonde at there mercy.

His efforts were futile yet still he tried to remember the defensive maneuvers from his judo training, but it had been so long that his mind just went blank.

He opened his mouth to scream but his attacker was more then ready for that they shoved a piece of cloth in his face, realizing that whatever it was reeked and would probably knock him out.

Naruto did his best not to breath it in but it was useless he could only hold his breath for so long.

Breathing in the fumes he felt his eyelid flutter.

Oh crap, he was most probably going to die!

That was his last thought, then everything went hazy and he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4 Everyone's A Stalker

Sasuke was annoyed at having be called for the inconsequential thing Itachi had called him here he was dealing with his drunk uncle when he could be playing with his cute little student.

Apparently Madara had suddenly decided to pay a visit, while intoxicated, Sasuke was less then happy.

Itachi wasn't particularly impressed either especially when he had passed out by the doorway.

Meaning Sasuke had to assist in hauling the man outside to the taxi.

Which took a considerable amount of time.

After they finally dumped him in the taxi (tipping the guy a hefty amount in turn for him agreeing to take the man inside his house as well)

Itachi had to go to work, he said goodbye to Sasuke and left in a hurry.

Sasuke was left to ponder earlier events, and he wondered if Naruto wanted things to continue as they were.

Sasuke was possessive by nature he wanted Naruto all to himself, but he wasn't like Naruto free and full of optimism.

When Sasuke wanted something he planned and he plotted, he simply didn't know any other way it was the Uchiha way.

He wasn't going to let anybody else claim Naruto.

Sasuke would protect him forever.

Sasuke hadn't realized how tired he was so he let himself stop thinking, and drifted off to sleep, unsurprising he dreamed about Naruto.

"BANG BANG BANG" Sasuke awoke to the loud knocking on the door, he quickly rushed to the door , it could well be the blonde and Sasuke hoped he was having doubts about what they had done together.

Opening the door Sasuke was surprised to see Jiryia standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"Have you seen Naruto? Me and Tsunade got home late, our tires on our car had been slashed, and there was no sign of him damn it"

"No" Sasuke answered, Jiryaa and as he did the wheels in his head were turning what had that stupid dobe got himself caught up what if Sakura's boyfriend had decided Naruto was 'in the way' damn it he wasn't about to let Naruto get himself hurt or worse killed.

"I have an idea about, what happened though, I don't want to accuse anyone without evidence but I think Sakura's ex Sassori may be the one behind this, Naruto was pretending to be her boyfriend in order to scare him off"

Jiryiaa's face hardened he was clearly unhappy about this new information. "I'll ring Sakura and see if She knows anything, you see what you can find out"

"Okay" agreed Sasuke he had an idea of where to start.

He went to his room to ring Neji

Ring ring ring.

"Hey dude it's late what are you calling me for? I'm on a date" Neji sounded drunk, Sasuke had no idea what was going on with Neji lately he was having a rebellious phase.

Any way it was good that Nejis friend was with him it would make this whole thing that much quicker.

"Neji Naruto's missing, and I was wondering if your 'girlfriend' knew where Sassori lives. I'll explain it more later, but just ask her will you"

"Okay i'm asking her now"

Sasuke listened to some faint muttering, the girl saying something about, oh you're glad i'm a stalker now, it's not so creepy after all.

"She say she knows, Foxtown you know that place with the fun mall"

Sasuke made a noise of discontent, that place was and hour away and Naruto had been missing for by his estimate at least a few hours any number of things could have happened to him.

"Okay thanks, bro"

He hopped in his car panicking, not bothering to take the time to tell anyone where he was going. Nobody was allowed to hurt his dobe, Sassori was going to pay dam it.

Sasuke considered himself a safe driver, in all this madness he was going well over the speed limit.

He finally arrived at the address, and Sasuke was just so angry, the light were on indicating someone was probably home.

"SASSORI OPEN UP" Sasuke knocked furiously on the door "Just let Naruto go damn it"

After five more minutes of banging he decided this just wasn't working so he looked at a large glass window near the door and grabbed the bat from his car (don't ask why it was in there, Lets just say Sasuke likes to be prepared)

Then he smashed it, shutting his eyes as he whacked into it with bat, the glass from injuring them most of the glass spilled into the house.

Sasuke heard some movement in the bedroom wielding his bat (Sasuke knew how to fight but he was taking precautions) he stumbled into the room, ready to beat the shit out of Sasori in order to find Naruto.

Surprise was too small of a word to describe how Sasuke felt he was, bewildered was a better one.

Sasuke didn't need to beat Sassori up because someone had bet him to it, Sassori was tied up and gagged with bruises and cuts all over his body.

And those bruises and cuts looked as if they had been made hours ago, some even looked days old.

So Sassori was most probably hadn't taken Naruto.

He took the gag of Sassori's mouth "what the hell is going on?" he questioned furious at being made a fool of.

" Who did this? Where's Naruto" he asked Sasori shaking him in frustration

Sasori voice croaked out "water, please"

Sasuke rushed to grab the water from the kitchen.

After Sassori had drinking an entire glass he finally spoke " please I haven't done anything wrong, it was her" Sasuke was worried if Naruto wasn't here would he be?

Sassori continued to speak "she did this she took Naruto when I refused to help she said, she didn't need me anymore i'm not a nice guy yeah, but I wasn't about to help her kidnap some dude, she's more stuffed up then I am" Sassori seemed sincere he wasn't in a position where it would be wise to lie.

"Who" Sasuke he dreaded the answer as he feared he already knew it, how could Sasuke have been so damn stupid, he had played right into her damn hands, he had been so worried that he acted out of character he'd made decisions based on emotion.

"Sakura"


End file.
